Airing Bloodied Laundry
by Chozen Rogue
Summary: Helen/John - God, she needed more. More of what, she couldn’t fathom but she needed more, more of John. Spoilers for Revelations pt. 1 & 2.


**A/N: This fic has some graphic sex and MINOR bloodplay (nothing involving knives); turn around now if that isn't your interest!**

**Title:** Airing Bloodied Laundry  
**Author:** Chozen Rogue  
**Rating:** Mature Audiences  
**Warnings: **Graphic sex, bloodplay  
**Characters:** Helen/John  
**Summary:** God, she needed more. More of what, she couldn't fathom but she needed more, more of John.  
**Spoilers:** Revelations Part 1 rest of series  
**Disclaimer:** Sanctuary is not in anyway, shape or form, owned by me. I'm just taking the character out for a spin.

* * *

Her head fell back against the wall as his lips descended to bite at the skin lining her neck. The pain fueled her want as she clawed at his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. As the shirt came undone, warm skin lined with scars scratched at her palms. A moan filtered from her throat as her hands encountered more of the stickiness that was now covering them both, warm blood that she knew wasn't all his stained their clothes and their bodies.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lip and all she could taste was blood and something that she knew was the lingering flavor of the man who was now licking at the hollow of her throat. Hindered by the fabric of her shirt, his red-stained hands gripped the edges and ripped the buttons apart causing her nails to dig in the skin of his chest, his teeth biting into the flesh of her breast in retaliation.

"God, John! Don't stop…" Gasping, her mind flashed back to the time not ten minutes ago when John had appeared in her study, covered in blood and holding his side.

_---  
She had stopped writing when the sound of John's teleporting reached her ears. Sighing, she set the pen down, "John, Nikola, how did the search go? Any -" Her eyes had finally risen to land on the pair. There were dark stains on their clothing and red smears across their faces; they were covered in blood. _

_John was leaning heavily against the arm of her sofa while Nikola crossed over to the abandoned tea set on the coffee table. Grabbing the rag that was underneath the tray, he quickly handed it to Druitt who pressed it to his side with a soft hiss. _

_Finally over the shock of seeing them in their present state, Helen quickly made her way over to John and took the rag from him. Pushing aside his coat and the torn fabric of his shirt, she inspected the rather small, yet bloody gash along his side. "What happened?"_

_At her pointed look, Tesla raised his hands in defense. "Don't look at me, we jumped into the wrong place, the wrong time and got ambushed by the Cabal." He pointed to the man who she was now helping in putting pressure on his injury, "He was stabbed almost immediately and then we couldn't get away because someone threw the switch on an EM field."_

_Nikola was slowly backing out of the room, an odd look of anxiety slowing crossing his face. "We fought our way through till John was able to teleport us out, and now, if you'll excuse me."_

_With that, Tesla disappeared and Helen's eyes caught John's. "He drank tonight didn't he?"_

_Nodding, John shrugged. "He needs time to wash the blood off and to regain some control; you remember how it was." At her pointed look, he continued, "It was chaotic, we were fighting for our survival and we didn't care how we took them out just as long as they didn't get back up. They have already captured the blood and Ashley… They don't need to add two of the five to their list of accomplishments."_

_She stood and moved over to a set of cabinets and retrieved the first aid kit she kept there. "Did you learn anything new on the location of the blood or of…" There was a tense moment in which she could feel his eyes on her back, daring her to continue even though she knew the answers already. "Or of Ashley?"_

"_No."_

_She fought back the sudden tears of frustration and overwhelming defeat as she turned back to face him, only to find him directly behind her. The now forgotten kit fell from her hands as they flew up to his chest in shock, "Bloody hell, John!"_

_Ignoring her startled reaction, his bloodied hand hovered under her chin as he forced her eyes meet his. "Helen, we will find her."_

_Looking into his blue eyes, so much like their daughter, she knew that he would literally spend the rest of their days trying to Ashley even if it meant his life. Turning away from him in anger at the sudden realization of how little time they had left, she put as much space between them as she could in the room._

"_And when will we do that, John? Tell me, I beg of you!" Her voice rose as she yelled at him, venting the rage she felt for what the Cabal had managed to do, at the injustice of it all. He raised his gaze from the floor to stare at her as she continued on. "We have less than sixteen hours till the Cabal set off their chemical weapon. Sixteen hours till every abnormal in the world will turn on the humans and you still think we can find her before then?"_

_During her speech, John had slowly moved towards her, her voice losing its strength with every step he took towards her till it finally seemed to die in her throat. Their eyes locked and after a moment, weakly, she said, "It's the end of the world, John. There's no way to hide from it, we've failed; we failed our daughter."_

_His hand came up to caress her cheek, the not-so-dried blood smearing across skin as he leaned down to meet her lips with his. The touch was light and for a second, Helen could of sworn that she was imagining it, that was until he pressed closer, lips moving across hers in a sensual dance._

_She responded to him in kind, the kiss never moving past the sensual slowness that they had adopted. She felt her head swim underneath his questing mouth, and reached out to entangle her hands with the blood-soaked confines of his jacket. _

_They hadn't kissed in over a century and as they slowly broke apart, Helen finally realized that the first kiss was just an introduction. A way to reacquaint their bodies with one another after such a long time. _

_Her eyes opened to find his. Pupils dilated and clear blue-gray darkening to signal the oncoming storm; blazing with barely restrained passion. Oh yes, that was definitely just the first round._

"_Helen."_

_The barely audible whisper of her name was the only warning she had before his mouth descended on hers with hungry abandonment. Teeth clashed and tongues dueled as she suddenly found herself backed up against the wall of her office, passionately kissing the man who had once destroyed her heart over a century ago.  
---_

Her eyes widened as he found her nipple, biting at it through the fabric of her bra, thoroughly breaking her train of thought. "Now, now; we can't have you distracted, now can we?" His voice held a warning that was more profound then the bite he had administered.

As his mouth began to tease to the skin of her breast, the thought occurred to her that they should never have let this happen, she should have stopped at the one kiss. Never this far: his torso naked and her pinned to the wall of her office in plain view with his mouth attached to her chest. God, it felt amazing, but it would only end in pain for both of them.

With this one thought, she found the strength to push John off of her, "John, stop!" She watched as he stumbled away, surprised by her sudden and violent movement towards him but he quickly regained his composure as he reached out to grab her wrist.

"John, I said n-" Her back suddenly collided with the wall again, affectively cutting off her protest as her arms were pinned above her head. Before she could regain her breath, John's mouth descended on hers with such force that her head hit the wall, sending shades of color before her eyes.

His mouth demanded submission and after a few moments of struggling that proved to be futile, her body went limp and Helen responded to the kiss. Responded to his rough manipulations of her breasts with her own hands finally breaking his hold and disappearing beneath his open shirt, clawing at his skin. He jerk against her, his mouth opening to gasp at the pain as she reached his wound.

Wincing as blood began to ebb down his side once more, adding to layers that now covered them both, John's hands gasped at the hem of her skirt and hiked it above her hips. She could feel his fingers dig into her flesh as she took his lower lip between her teeth and bit down till she felt the flesh give way.

As the metallic taste filled her mouth, noises from the hallway drew both her and John's attention to the open door. "Dr. Tesla! I would like to ask you a question…"

At Will's voice, her eyes locked with Druitt's and she whispered harshly, "John, get us out of here!"

He quirked an eyebrow in amused surprise but nodded as Nikola and the young doctor's voices grew louder. They both knew that being discovered half dressed, pressed up against the wall, and flushed with desire would not be acceptable choice.

"Hold tight." At his whisper, Helen closed her eyes.

Back when they were just discovering the joys of one another's flesh, they would experiment with John's ability. Normally, teleporting was an experience that made one disoriented and slightly sick, but in times of passion, when hormones were rampant, it was an aphrodisiac. The normal rolling of the stomach would be replaced with a deep ache that would settle at her center, fueling her desire to new heights.

Tonight was no different than those over a century ago.

She felt the floor fall out from under her and the breath leave her lungs as they disappeared from the office only to reappear a moment later. Air rushed into her lungs as she gasped, her desire ratcheting up a notch.

Though the moment lasted only for a moment as they both tumbled into what appeared to a be a bookcase behind her. Books tumbled down around them as she and John impacted harshly against the edges of the shelves, laughing at the slight vertigo that now engulfed them both.

Even as the sharp ridges of the dug into back, she couldn't shake the victorious feeling at being able to make John lose enough control that he forgot the simple, and by now, instinctive action to brace himself during teleportation.

The feeling of power heightened as John, now balanced, wasted no time in picking up where they had left off when Nikola had interrupted them. His mouth fused to hers, tongue running across her lips begging entrance. Granting it, Helen sucked and bit at his tongue, enjoying the feel of the growl that issued deep within his chest.

John grasped one of her legs and hitched it around his waist, his erection pressing into her. Breaking the kiss with a sound that she remembered drove John insane with want, she rotated her hip into his, both moaning at the friction it created.

They stayed like that for a few moments, rubbing against each other, relishing in the feel as their hands and mouths roamed what skin they could reach.

When he finally able to create enough room between them John maneuvered her breast out of its cup, pulling the nipple into his mouth and sucking hard at the tight nub. The sudden sensation of his teeth bit and tugged at the nipple tore a stared scream from her throat.

Gasping for breath, Helen reached between them for his belt and tried to undo it. With their hips still moving and his unwillingness to help in the matter, not to mention that his mouth was doing its best to distract her, the unbuckling of his belt proved to be too much for her addled brain and she growled, "John. Pants now!"

She could feel his grin against her chest and felt like slapping him, but all thoughts of harming him vanished as he stopped moving and pulled back to finish the task of undoing his pants. She smiled as she watched him and couldn't help but continue to rotate her hips, the knuckles of his hand brushing across her clit in the most maddening of ways. A laugh bubbled up from his chest as he looked at her in amusement laden with unbridled passion. "My, my, aren't we in a hurry?"

Seeing that he was now done with his task, Helen pulled him into searing kiss as her hand disappeared beneath the waist band of his underwear to palm his erection. His groan answered her as she carefully pulled him free of the fabric only to turn into a strangled hiss as she squeezed him harder than he thought she would. "Finish what you've started."

His now dark eyes met hers and she let go of him, framing his face with her hands, she grounded out, "Finish this!"

Not wasting anymore time, he roughly grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist before his hands disappeared between them to move aside her panties and position himself at her entrance. She felt him flex his hips and then there he was, sliding into her… With much more control than she would have guessed from him and silently, as a hiss issued from her lips, thanked him for. It had been sometime since she had last taken a man and John was not lacking.

He stop only when she hit bottom and they both stop moving, giving her time to relax around his length.

Helen was gasping as her eyes found his again. She felt like she was on fire, a fire that was reflected in his gaze as he moved against her, testing her. The pull of his skin against hers as he slid out only to pump back in, short and fast, made her head fall back against the books behind her.

With her neck bared, John leaned forward to nip and lave at the pale, freckled skin all the while increasing his pace within her.

Little noises were now being issued from her as she met him thrust for thrust, hands grabbing the wet fabric of his collar for leverage and at the shelf behind her, not caring as several books were knocked off. One of his large hands left its position on her hip and traveled up her side, cupping and needing as it past her breast till it tangled in her hair. The blood on his hand made his grasp painful as strands of hair stuck and pulled harshly because of the substance.

Pain from her scalp and his mouth as it once again found her breasts fueled the ache that building deep within her belly. God, she needed more. More of what, she couldn't fathom but she needed more, more of John.

Her hands left their death grip on his jacket and the shelf and traveled up his neck and into -

Helen's eyes flew open at the feel of skin where hair used to be. John was now bald and it was a somewhat startling detail since the last time they had been together he had hair long enough to be tied back. Now, in her scrambling to grasp at hair that wasn't there, she had accidentally cuffed John in the ear causing a wince to appear across his face.

His eyes flew to hers and a smile crossed his face as he registered her slightly shocked expression. Shifting slightly, he said, "Careful."

Her retort was caught off by a particularly hard thrust that hit that spot within her that suddenly made her not care about his teasing or anything for that matter. The world could have ended at that moment, their tentative schedule of sixteen hours could have been blown to hell and she wouldn't have given a damn just as long as he kept hitting that spot.

Grabbing his jaw she brought his mouth to hers again, her tongue delving into his to demand submission, which he gladly gave with a deep moan. As they kissed, her arm went around his neck and pulled him even closer while they other disappeared between the folds of his clothes to settle on the warm, sweat-slick skin of his back.

When the pressure in their lungs became too much for them, they broke apart, mouths barely touching as they continued to move. Grasping in shared breath.

Being this close to John after more than a century, with the pace of his thrusts becoming faster, harder, Helen felt herself near the end. It was becoming too much as she gasped, "So close."

Her only answer was the hand in her hair untangling to slide down her body until his thumb began to flick across her clit in time with his thrusts. Throwing her head back, Helen screamed.

Her orgasm swept through her with shocking force, making her muscles convulse around his length as John watched her come apart in his arms.

"Goddamn you, John." At her barely audible curse, he slowed his thrusts, lightly stroking her as she calmed.

Opening her eyes, she smiled at him and moved to kiss him softly. She had barely caressed his lips when she started to move away, eyes meeting John's surprised face. Laughing quietly, she moved her mouth to his ear and murmured, "Your turn…" And with those words, she tightened her inner muscles around him earning her a strangled groan.

He hiked one of her legs even higher around his waist and started to thrust into her with abandonment. The harshness of his thrusts had Helen wrinkling her nose in response to the pleasure coursing through her over sensitized nerve endings; pleasure bordering on pain.

Helen gazed at John as he strove for completion inside of her. Sweat was beaded across his skin, trailing down his face and throat to make their down the flexing muscles of his torso, mingling with the blood and scars that laid there. Not to mention the flush that was starting to creep up his chest and into his cheeks, exertion showing in his ragged breaths.

He was magnificent. All that power: the rage, the hate… The overwhelming love… All of it shone in his eyes as his finally neared the end and with one more violent thrust, emptied himself in her.

Mouth fusing to his, swallowing his scream, Helen rode out her second, weaker, orgasm relishing the feel of him pulsing inside of her.

As the fire that had been burning in them finally died, John gently pulled out of her and lowered them down to the ground. Breathing heavily, he leaned forward taking her face in his hands and whispering, "I have missed you."

Pulling back to meet his gaze, her smile wavered as she ran her fingertips down his face, ending with his lips. Her eyes left his and stared at her fingers against his bruised and swollen mouth, blood smeared across both of them.

Everything that had happened in the last five days since he had arrived on her doorstep replayed in her mind, leading her to this, the culmination of those events. She and John had just had sex and she was shocked to find that it didn't bother her. He had proven himself in the last few days more times than she could count, proving that he might be the John that she, James, and Nikola remembered.

Before Jack had torn their lives asunder.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she reopened to find his and with no fear, said, "And I you."

A smile, that reminded her of that night when she had answered yes to his proposal of marriage, spread across his face as he kissed her gently and then moved to sit beside her against the bookcase. They sat their for several minutes, neither speaking nor moving to straighten their clothes and leave till Helen finally took in her surroundings.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?"

He turned to give her an inquiring look. "Surely you have not forgotten!"

His look was met with a slightly less than amused glare. "When I said to 'get us out,' I did not mean here!"

He shrugged and then laughed at her slightly put-out expression, "Is it not like you specifically told me where to go."

"John, you just shagged me in the middle of the stacks at an Oxford library." His answering smile was as smug as they came.

"Remind you of the old times, doesn't it?"

She hit him in the shoulder, hard. "John!"

He grinned and playfully rubbed at his shoulder as she shook her head. From what she could tell, they were on the upper level of the Radcliffe Science Library at Oxford and it was definitely bring back memories of when they would meet here after a lecture and do everything else but research.

But that had been back when the library was new and when only five to ten students used it a day. And it had definitely never included their current state.

She looked down at her body. Her clothes were ruined by dark red stains, while smears of dried blood covered her skin and made her clothes stick uncomfortably to her. One breast hung free from her bra and her skirt was pushed up to reveal the tops of her thighs.

Shifting her gaze to him, she realized he had yet to right himself either and was much in the same state. Covered in red stains and still untucked from his trousers.

At the thought that they were in this place, where they had first met and where they had honed their minds over a century ago, thoroughly sated and debauched suddenly had her giggling. Startled, John laughed slightly and asked, "And what is so funny?"

An impish grin crossed her face as she picked up one of the books that littered the ground around them. "I was just remembering something…"

Intrigued by her actions and the way she running her hand across the book she was holding, which was sporting a dark red mark across its face, no doubt from the blood covering them. "And what would that be?"

"Didn't we take an oath never to deface these books?"

There was a moment as they stared at each other till they both broke into a laughing fit, slumping against one another as their bodies shook with mirth. Slowly they regained composure and John suddenly took her hand in his and tugged slightly to make her look at him.

"Helen, listen," his other hand came up to run its fingers across her cheek and jaw, "we will defeat the Cabal and we will find her."

Staring into his cool blue-gray eyes, she felt a small sliver of hope rise within her, stilling the fears that raged within her. "You truly believe that, don't you?"

He nodded and then said, "We should head back, we still have a work that needs to be done."

She watched as he lifted himself off the ground and took the hand he offered. Once she was standing, he leaned down to kiss her. It was a kiss that was filled memories of better days and a promise for a brighter future, if only she could believe him.

* * *

- - Love it or hate it, leave me a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
